1. Technical Field
The present application relates to lighting equipments, and more particularly to a non-polar rectifying circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. In some places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, and some home lighting, such as large villas, will use a lot of strip LED lamps. However, the installation of the strip LED lamps will give the user some unnecessary trouble. Because the current of LED chip must be DC, and the general power plug is divided into positive polar and negative polar, it will increase the installation time of a large number of strip LED lamps.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a non-polar rectifying circuit which makes it possible to rapidly install the strip LED lamps.